


Three out of Three

by AlyxHavok



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, Shadowhunters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Magnus are having a small problem. Chairman meow is being a cat. And Jace is Jace. How will they all go on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three out of Three

**Author's Note:**

> (These wonderful characters are from the show Shadowhunters based on the novels by Cassandra Clare! Read the books, Watch the show both are perfection! XD)
> 
> This is dedicated to my lovely Parabeta, MuscleMemory!
> 
> The title has more than one reason and only she and I know both reasons... XD It's Awesome!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Magnus was reading a book and petting Chairman Meow when he heard the door, open. He smiled when he felt Alec’s arms wrap around him and kiss his neck. “Alexander,” he reached his arm up behind him and began intertwining his fingers in Alec’s already messy hair. “Welcome home.” Alec let go of Magnus and moved to his front, pulling him up with one hand and kissing him again, this time on the mouth, hurriedly. Magnus put a hand on Alec’s chest and slightly pushed him back, “Woah, calm down. We have all day.”  
At these words Alec, sighed and scratched his neck nervously. Magnus noticed this tick, and his shoulders slumped in defeat. “I have to go back to the institute tonight. Jace and I have to train for our mission tomorrow, and it will be late before we are finished.”

Magnus should be used to this. Alec had a lot of work piling on him lately, and he hadn’t slept at home in a week. Magnus didn’t want to let it get to him, but he was helpless to stop the ache that came from not getting to see Alec much. “Of course.” His words were sarcastic and bitter, as he turned and walked away toward their bedroom.

“What?” Alec called after Magnus, as he followed him, but stopped short as the door slammed in his face. Magnus had not meant for that to happen, he had no idea Alec was right behind him, when the door came immediately back open slamming against the wall, not too hard, but hard enough to get Magnus’ attention. “What the hell is wrong with you, Magnus?” 

Magnus said nothing, instead he laid down on the bed closed his eyes and put his arm over his eyes, so that he would not be able to look at the look on Alec’s face if he opened his eyes. Alec sat on the bed next to Magnus. He put a hand on Magnus’ arm, Magnus pulled away. Alec sighed and rolled his eyes. “Magnus, please talk to me.”

“I am pissed, Alec.” Alec felt a pang in his chest as Magnus called him Alec, not Alexander. “I shouldn’t be. It’s petty for me to be so. But I miss you, and every time I think I have you, something pulls you away.”

“I am here now, Magnus.” Alec replied, pulling Magnus’ arm away from his eyes. Magnus opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend, “You have me now, Magnus. So please let’s not fight. Can we just use this time to be together?”

Magnus smiled sadly, “Sure.” He sat up and sat in front of Alec. Alec took both of Magnus’ hands in his own entwined their fingers together. They sat there for some time before Alec’s phone buzzed, “Its Jace.” Alec said as he let go of Magnus and answered his phone.

“What’s up?” Alec said a little curtly.

_“A representative from the Clave just arrived, and they want us all here, now.”_ Jace sounded upset. 

“I can’t come now. I am busy.” Alec turned up at Magnus who was messing with a thread on the sheets, looking upset again.

_“We kind of don’t have a choice, buddy.”_ Jace’s tone was apologetic, but urgent. _“Get here quick, Alec.”_

“Damn it!” Alec replied as he hung his phone up.

Magnus stood from the bed and waved his hands creating a portal, the look on his face vulnerable and pained. “I am sorry, Magnus.” Magnus just shrugged.  
Just before Alec went to step through the portal he leaned in to kiss Magnus, but Magnus turned his head, the kiss landing awkwardly on Magnus’ ear. “Go, Alec. It’s Urgent.” He stepped away from the portal and watched his boyfriend step through backward, a frown forming on his face.

****

Magnus spent the day trying to tell himself he didn’t have to be jealous or upset. He was Alec’s boyfriend and they loved each other. He tried to convince himself he was just being ridiculous. He couldn’t hinder Alec’s work with this nonsense. He shook it off and resolved to apologize when Alec returned home.

****

Magnus was deep into his book when he got a call from Alec, “Alexander.” Magnus was trying to hide the excitement in his tone. “I just wanted to let you know, I will be home for dinner, and the next three days are ours. No work.” Magnus could hear the happiness in Alec’s voice, a voice that made his heart flutter even faster than it already was, if that was even possible. “Okay, Alexander. I am holding you to that.” Magnus and Alec talked a little longer, exchanged I love yous, and then they were hanging up.

Magnus had a plan he was going to cook, actually cook no magic included. He made Spaghetti Carbonara and was just setting the table when his phone buzzed.

_**Isabelle: Magnus, I don’t know it Alec told you, but he and Jace were called to Idris for a Clave meeting, we don’t know when they will be back. Don’t be mad at him.** _

_**Magnus: Never mad, Isabelle.** _

After Magnus sent the text he felt the lie he told sink in. He was furious. Alexander had not informed him of this. He was just going to let Magnus worry. _Stop it, Magnus! Get a hold of yourself. He probably just forgot._ He told himself, it didn’t really help to ease the anger. Magnus snapped his fingers and the Spaghetti Carbonara was in the sink. Magnus had no appetite and just wanted to sleep through the time until Alec returned.

****

Alec was gone for three days, the three days he had told Magnus would be theirs. Magnus understood, a Shadowhunter’s work was never done. But that did not change the irritation growing inside of Magnus. An irritation he had to try to throw aside as Alec came stumbling into the loft. He looked like he had run all the way here from the institute. He was panting and drenched in sweat. “I am so sorry!” Were the first words Alec uttered to Magnus. “I forgot all about dinner. Everything just happened so fast. One minute I was leaving the institute to come here, the next we get a call that the Clave needs Jace and I. We had to help Lydia with a crucial interrogation. But I should have told you I was going to be gone.” He moved toward Magnus, who was sitting on the couch with Chairman Meow. He fell to his knees in between Magnus’ legs. “I will make it up to you.”

“There is nothing to make up, Alexander. I am fine. Izzy informed me of where you were. I was not worried.” Magnus tone was light and confident. This should have calmed Alec, but instead he felt himself heating up. At the look on Alec’s face Magnus felt pained, but said, “I understand.”

Alec lost it in that moment, “What do you mean, you understand?” Alec stood again, “I left for three days, I stood you up after making a promise to be with you for those same three days and you are understanding about this?” His tone was not calm or light as Magnus’ had been, “Why Magnus, why do you understand?”

“Because, Alexander, I cannot expect you to be here all the time. I know you have a life outside of this loft, and I cannot keep you from it. I know you love me, and did not purposefully intend to break your promise.”

Alec let out a maniac laugh, “Are you serious right now? I know it pissed you off that I stood you up. I know you better than you think I do. And frankly, I am offended that you think me stupid enough not to know that what I did hurt you. Stop hiding your feelings and tell me how you actually feel!”

Magnus stood now his face coming inches from Alec, and his cat eyes were gleaming with fury. “Fine, Alec. I was furious. I cooked for you. Then I received a text and it was from your sister. She told me about the visit to Idris, not you. So yeah I was mad, that you forgot to inform me that you were leaving for only God knew how long. Yes, I expected you, my boyfriend, to let me know that I was going to be stood up. I was trying not to be the clingy boyfriend, or the boyfriend that throws a fit about everything, but since that’s what you want so here it goes. A month and a half ago, Alexander, we were lying in bed and you mentioned wanting to go for a weekend vacation, we planned one out and then you forgot all about it. I was waiting for us to leave that Friday, and you texted me you wouldn’t be home that night. And you never brought it up again so I dropped the idea. Then two weeks ago, we shared our one year anniversary, oh wait no we didn’t. You spent it with Jace! I spent it with texts from you and the Chairman, who I might add is a lousy date.” Alec was staring at Magnus, mouth hanging open, but unable to speak. Magnus waited for a response and when he got none he continued, “Now, you have nothing to say for yourself. You wanted me to tell you how I feel, well this is it. I feel abandoned by the person I love more than anything or anyone else on this planet, by the person I loved more than I have ever loved. It hurts like hell when you stand me up, but I would rather deal with all of that, than to say something about it and lose you because of all of it.”

Alec was overcome with pain, not for himself, but for Magnus. How could he make Magnus feel like he wasn’t able to talk to him about all of this? He wanted Magnus to know different, but right now he had to get out. He had to get away from the pain in Magnus’ eyes. He needed to sort his thoughts. He was stunned when he said nothing to Magnus, but instead turned and walked out of the loft. Leaving Magnus standing alone.

Magnus was dumbfounded, as he watched Alec, turn and leave. He cursed himself. He should not have let Alec see that side of him. “Damn it!” He began to walk out the door, but turned back to his cat, “Pardon the language, Chairman.” Then headed out to find Alec.

****

Alec stepped out into the rain and sighed, Figures, he thought to himself as he began to walk, to where he had no idea. He didn’t want to go back to the institute. There was always the Jade Wolf, but in this weather he was sure the smell of wet dog would be everywhere. He settled for walking around the block.

****

Magnus exited the loft, glaring out in front of him, “Of course. It’s raining. Perfect.” He threw his arms up in defeat. “Oh, Alexander if you get sick, I am going to let you stay that way until you get better on your own. No healing for you. Who am I kidding I would heal you immediately.” He huffed as he stepped out in search of his beloved. Headed in the opposite direction as Alec.

****

Alec made his way back to the loft after quite a bit of walking. He didn’t want to go in and face Magnus just yet. He had gathered the words he wanted to say, but he needed a little more time, plus he was soaking wet, and was sure Magnus would get irritated even more so if Alec stepped one foot in the loft like this. Alec looked down at himself, and smirked, then again Magnus might not mind too much since you could see Alec’s chest through his sopping wet t-shirt. Alec knew there was a reason Magnus suggested he wear white at times.

He heard footsteps approaching and lifted his head to see Magnus, standing before him. He was wearing the same silky purple shirt, black pants, and he is barefoot. His hair is sticking to his face and he looks lost, “Alexander.”

Magnus takes in Alec’s appearance as Alec stands from where he was seated on the stairs. Alec is drenched, his shirt is stuck to him, so much so that Magnus can count each Ab. He licks his lips, then composes himself. He is about to speak when Alec holds up a hand to stop him, “Me first.” Magnus nodded as Alec stepped further into the rain, getting closer and closer to Magnus. “I am sorry, that I forgot about our vacation and our anniversary. I am not used to this relationship stuff. I didn’t realize how important it was that I remember these things. I will try to be better. I really am sorry, but I am even more sorry that I made you feel like by showing your anger at these mishaps, you would lose me, Magnus.” He stared into Magnus’ unglamorized eyes, and smiled, “You should know that you are never getting rid of me. Ever. You wanted me and now here I am to stay, forever.”  
Magnus felt his heart lift in his chest. The words he wanted to say forgotten in time somewhere. “Alexander…” His words never formed instead he was grabbing Alec by the sopping wet shirt and yanking him forward, their lips smashing together. Alec grabbed onto Magnus’ shoulders to steady himself, but then his hands found their way down to Magnus’ hips, pulling at Magnus, wanting to be closer than was physically possible. The rain beat down on them as they became a mess of lips, teeth, tongue, and hands. Kissing each other with such ferocity they could feel the blood pulsing through the others lips. Alec pulled Magnus backward toward the stairs, as he felt the need to take this into a more private location. 

Alec usually a graceful Shadowhunter, had not removed his lips from Magnus, and therefore did not catch the first step, causing him to fall backwards onto them. Magnus landing right on top of him, one of his legs fell between Alec’s legs. Magnus grinned. “What?” Alec was blushing.

“Nothing, Alexander. We should really get inside.” Magnus pulled Alec back up, but before either man could step toward the door they were attached at the lips again.

This time Magnus took the lead. Guiding Alec with hands on his hips. It took almost no time for them to crash through the front door of the loft. Once inside, Alec found the first wall he could and pinned Magnus against it, moving his lips from Magnus lips to his neck. Magnus let out a moan as Alec bit at Magnus neck. Magnus could stand it no longer, he pushed Alec back and fumbled to remove Alec’s shirt from his drenched body. It took a while but once it was off Magnus threw it somewhere far away. Chairman Meow hissed at something. Neither man payed enough attention to realize Alec’s shirt had landed on the Chairman. Now it was being attacked by the Chairman for invading his personal space. Alec was too busy removing Magnus’ shirt and Magnus was too busy giving Alec’s neck some much needed attention.

Somehow they managed to make it to their room, where the two men continued to disrobe. Eventually they were tangled together in bliss, not a care in the world.  
****

After sometime Magnus and Alec fell asleep, exhausted. It was Magnus that woke first. Alec was laying with his head on Magnus’ chest, his arm wrapped around his torso. Magnus smiled down at his sleeping boyfriend. He tried to get out of bed, but Alec’s grip tightened on Magnus’ “No.” Alec said into Magnus’ chest. Magnus laughed as he settled back against Alec. “No leaving this bed, until I say so.”

“Yes, sir.” Magnus replied with a smile. “But I do have to use the bathroom, may I do that?”

Alec sighed playfully, “I guess, but you are to come back immediately after.”

Magnus jumped from the bed quickly and disappeared into the bathroom.

Alec’s phone began to vibrate, he reached over to the nightstand and retrieved it. Jace. “Hello.” _“Hey. Clary and Izzy are gone and I am bored, come train with me.”_ Jace demanded, not unpleasantly. “Sorry, buddy. I am taking a few days off.” Alec answered. _“Why?”_ Poor Jace was sincerely confused, Alec never took days off. “Because Jace, I want to. I don’t really have to explain it to you, but since I know you, I will. I am going to go, with Magnus, on a vacation. We are going to celebrate our one year anniversary two weeks late, and I am never going to let Magnus feel abandoned by me again.” _“Okay. I understand.”_ Alec could hear Jace’s smile. _“Have fun, but not too much fun.”_ “Oh I intend to have so much fun. Don’t contact me unless it is a real emergency. Please.” It was more of a command than a question, but Jace understood. Alec hung up and put his phone on silent. If he couldn’t hear it, he wouldn’t have to answer it. When he rolled over, he saw Magnus lounging in the bathroom doorway, a bright smile on his face. “What?” Alec couldn’t help but smile as well.

“Did you mean it?” Magnus was stepping toward Alec now. Alec shot an eyebrow up in question. “I heard you on the phone.”  
Alec sat on his knees, lifted his hand and motioned his index finger in the come here fashion. Magnus followed Alec’s direction and found himself standing before Alec. Alec put a hand on the side of Magnus’ neck and was caressing just behind his ear as he spoke. “I promise, I will never let you feel abandoned again.” Magnus pulled Alec close nuzzling his head in Alec’s neck wrapping his arms around Alec. Without pulling away Alec shivered a little, but in the best way. “Three out of three.”  
“Huh?” Magnus pulled away slightly looking into Alec’s hazel eyes.

“Three symptoms. Loss of breath, racing heart, and tingling skin.” Magnus recalled a conversation he and Alec had just before Alec was meant to be trapped in a loveless marriage. “I have felt all three of these every time I am near you, ever since the moment we first met. I am feeling them all now. I will not lose those feelings, I will not lose you Magnus. I couldn’t bear it.”

“And you will never have to, my love.” Magnus replied just before Alec pressed his lips to Magnus’, both men falling back into bed together.


End file.
